The present invention relates generally to combustion chamber assemblies of the type employed with relatively large gas turbines and the like. In particular, the present invention is directed to a substantially spherically-shaped outer casing enclosing an annular fluidized bed combustion chamber and further enclosing a cleaning assembly adaptable for cleaning heated combustion gases emitted from the fluidized bed prior to contact with the turbine assembly.
Fluidized bed combustion chambers are particularly adaptable for use with large gas turbines, because the fluidized bed assembly can easily be maintained at relatively high temperatures through the use of a variety of fuel sources. While fluidized bed combustion chambers have been used in the prior art, known assemblies have proven less than completely satisfactory in the excessive amount of material required in the construction of the fluidized bed in order to withstand forces generated by the pressurized gas flowing therethrough. Another problem confronting known combustion chambers is the formation of relatively serpentine air flow passages through the combustion chamber whereby the heated combustion gases tend to significantly cool in temperature prior to passage through the turbine assembly. A related problem of such combustion chambers is the tendency to overheat certain portions of the chamber casing via direct contact with the heated combustion gases, which can lead to premature failure of the casing during prolonged use.
As will be discussed in detail hereafter, applicant's invention provides a compact fluidized bed combustion chamber which overcomes the aforestated problems, while also providing an effective device for supplying heated combustion gases for use in large gas turbines and the like, wherein almost any type of fuel can be used within the fluidized bed.